


oranalal and oyher beaütyfukl thimgs

by sadpool



Category: Wenpıol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpool/pseuds/sadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gördüğüö mğtiş 1 rğyadam esşnlenerek bu wenpıol fiçletini yazdom umarom beyenşrsiniz i akşaölar</p>
    </blockquote>





	oranalal and oyher beaütyfukl thimgs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aşha mornam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a%C5%9Fha+mornam).



> gördüğüö mğtiş 1 rğyadam esşnlenerek bu wenpıol fiçletini yazdom umarom beyenşrsiniz i akşaölar

wen 1 gğn 1 ş.h,i.e.l..d,. toğlantısına gitmiş aöa o gğn uykısuz we yorgıun oldığu içşn olduköa huysızmuş.

normaklde kendşsini,, gerekşrse insam ölfürmekyen çekinmediüi weya merçenarylere engel olmadoğı için ş.h.i.e.l,.d,'a çağormıuorlarmış çğkü imsan çanını önemsemeuen süğerhero olamaz die dğşümüorlarmış.

we bu yzüden noırmalde bu toplamtılara amtiherolar, willainlar we merçenaryler çağorılmıuormıuş. aöa o gün ne hikmetyse kendşsini çağormışlar..,.

wen gşttiğinde 1 de ne görsğn????? wade de oırda!! 

uzın zaöandır kendşsine wurukmuş aöa hiö konışma fırsatı bulamadoğı içşn wade onıu dsha tanımıuormış.

hemem wade'in yakınına otırup onu izlemeue başlamoş. (tıtally not çreepy at all)

wen 1 sğre soınra wade'in ilgşsini çekmiş we nasol oluosa hememçeçik ikisşnin de kendşlerine 1 ğartner aradoğını anlamışlar ,we kınuşmaua başlamoşlar.

wen tabş ki de heöen onun sewi olmak istiıormuş içten içe aöa wade 1 mikyar naz yapıormıuş kendş de isyediği halde???,?

soınea baua konışmıuşlar. wen ikna etmeue çaloşmış hatta çaktormadan 1kaç süğerherıonun aklına girşp düşümçelerşni manipğle ederek onları da 1az uraştırmış wade'i ikna etsşnler die..

sonubda wade ğes edip nazından wazgeçöiş!!!

-

tıplantı bştinçe wen'le wade dışaro öıkmışlar.

wen heöen ewe dönğp wade'i çatır çator sekqleöek istiuıotmuş aöa wade hiç oralı gşbi gözğkmüomuş.

soıra wade 1 anda wen'e g*wat gülüşü atıp onıu sıkıça tutmıuş we 1 yere telepoet etmiş.

geldiklerş yer wade'in apartıman dayresşymiş we her yer öok dağonıkmış, ,sadeçe 1 koltığun ğstü boşmıuş.

wade oraya otırmuş we wen'e de yanona otırması içşn işarey etmiş. sora dewasa 1 battamiye öıkarmış we ğstlerine örtmüş.

öleçe konıuşurken fln gittikçe yaklaşmaua başlamoşlar we wade wen'i kendşne doru çekmiş?????

wen bazem ğstte olmayı sewio die hemeb dalmoş we yiuişip öbğşmeue başlamoşlar.

"gayallerim gerçej oldu allağom" die düşğnmüş wen, "GAYallerşm ahhahahhah gey it?? GEY it???" die de eklemiş we ikili pun çombosu yaptoğı içşn de piç gşbi gülmüş.

sora wade soyınmıuş we wen'ş de soymuş???,!.!?.! hala da koltıukta battanşyenin altondalarmoş.

her yerleri çırol öıplak kaldoktan soınra wade wen'i 1 gsüel siköiş.

aöa 1den kapı çalınça durmışlar we wade hemeb altına ğantolonunu geöirip gştmiş,, wen de tek kalmoş batyaniyenin altonda.

wade 1 sğre gelmeyinçe wen de ğstümü giyinmiş fln aöa wade geri gelşp wen'e pral yapmoş???????

wade'şn bu tatloşlığını öok appreçiate etmiş wen we wade'e bü mühyeşem oranalal kombini içşn yeşekkğr etmiş. wade de "yıu are welçum;))" deöiş we bu pun'a ikşsi de haywam fibi gğlmüşler.,

berabwr aldokları dujtan sobra wen gşdip indımşk sebxeli nudıl hazorlamış we onıu yedşkten sora da sarolarak uyımıuşlar.

yhe emd


End file.
